The Gift that Can't be Given
by Cartoonqueen53416
Summary: The Pharaoh must face the biggest challenge of his life, maybe worst than fighting Zorc.


"Yugi, I don't think this is a good idea." My partner's transparent form crossed his arms with that look of his.

"Atem, this needs to be done. You owe it to him and to yourself. All you have to do is knock." I glanced at the blasted thing for the umptheeth time as if it were Ammit herself. Each second lasted years as my knuckles finally reached their goal. I stepped back stock still, fiddling with my puzzle before ceasing panickedly when the door opened. Marik greeted me with confused eyes, toothpaste caking the corner of his mouth, and carrying one of his earrings. Bronze skin contrasted his platinum blonde hair, yet it somehow wasn't out of place.

"My Pharaoh, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?" _'Very smooth, Pharaoh.'_ I told Yugi to can it.

"Why else would you come to me? Do I need to get Ishizu?"

"Isn't she asleep?"

"She's better to talk to about the Ceremonial Battle than I am." The words caught in my throat and refused to budge. Sweat adorned my forehead and my mouth became dry. With as much dignity that I could muster, I nodded and walked off, then ran once he was out of view and earshot. I slammed my door shut and slid down it.

"Told you I couldn't do it," I said needlessly. Yugi's spirit appeared at my right.

" _How many times have I told you the same and you kept pushing me to try? Well now I'm returning the favor."_

"Please don't. I know you want to help but I believe this should be left alone."

" _You have faced your memories and defeated the embodiment of evil, Atem. You telling me you can't do something this simple?"_ I buried my face in my hands, ignoring his goading.

"How am I supposed to? None of what happened to him was my fault per say, but it was done in my name. What good would talking do, Yugi?"

" _Pharaoh,"_ he said, tone softer. _"What's done is done. You did what you thought was best at the time. And so did Marik, even though his actions weren't the best. You guys need to clear the air, or all this will hang over your head for who-knows how long."_

"I just don't know how to approach him, much less the subject itself." We reveled in companionable silence until I felt a shift in Yugi.

" _I've got an idea but I think it's better if you step back for a bit."_ I blinked at him.

"Say what?"

" _Do you trust me, Atem?"_ I caught the glint in his eyes.

"No, I really don't. What are you planning?" He retreated back into the puzzle, his bubbly laugh fading as he did. I sighted and checked our phone, then understood why Marik was shirtless.

...

…...

"Yuge, this is a bit cruel, don't you think?" He replied with a shrug while readjusting something. I scanned over him again with a pitying look until he glared at me.

"Hey, I'm doing this for a good cause! You think I like seeing him down anymore than you do?!" A few shoppers gave us weird looks before not-so-subtly fleeing. Why me?

"Dude, why didn't you bring the one you had at home? It would've saved money."

"And run the risk of Atem seeing it and tossing my plan and the clothes out the window? No thanks." He finally got the stupid thing to stay on. "There. Now I can take it off, pay for it, and leave." A few minutes later, my best bud marched up to the counter and slapped the merchandise on the counter in front of the dull-eyed cashier, me flinching when the garments hit their target. I walked away some when my phone rang. It was Tea.

"Are you guys still there?"

"We are checking out now. Took a while to find one that would fit him."

"So he's really going through with it," Tristan asked.

"Yup. Don't know how Yugi thinks it will help but he knows the Pharaoh best. I'm letting him run with it."

"In other words, you're scared of stopping him," the third voice stated with a snicker.

"He can be- _ahem_ -persuasive when he wants to, Duke."

"Joey, c'mon! We gotta get going!" I ended the call and followed Yugi out the revolving doors.

…..

Yugi was up to something, the way he clutched his bag and glanced periodically at the puzzle. As we journeyed back to the ship, I fell into step with him and pushed down my nerves.

"Are you and the pharaoh alright, Yugi?" His eyes met mine, determination, concern, and anxiety swirling within.

"Hopefully by tonight, he will 's got a lot to sort out now that he's regained his memories, essentially his life before he was sealed" I looked away out of shame.

"Must've been torture to only remember bit by bit instead of just getting all his memories back from the get-go."

"Yeah, and Yami Bakura's Shadow Game made things worse. But it was all worth it to see him being his own person. He's overcome so much and has helped me more than he gives himself credit for. Something bothers him even more now because of his memories." My mind zeroed in on every sentence, especially the last one. "I'm not the person to help him through this, but he won't take the first step. That's where I come in." My heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, I'll bite. What do I have to do with this plan of yours?" He beamed

"You'll know when I'll need you. Trust me."

I became a fish-gaping statue at the sight. My brain shut down and reboot due to the shock and total absurdity. We stared the other down for what felt like forever until the Pharaoh started shouting obscenities in the Ancient tongue. I prayed to Ra that Yugi didn't understand a lick of it. I shoved my hand over his mouth and pulled him into my room, locking the door immediately afterwards. My suite was comfortably big for a single-person area. A small vanity and dresser housed my clothes and jewelry. On the far right and left of the bed was the bathroom and tiny kitchenette. The central portion of the room had two cushion chairs and a u-shaped couch. The Pharaoh literally dragged himself to the sofa and collapsed, face as red as Slifer himself. I situated in one of the charis and scooted a little closer.

"So, uh….nice outfit, my King." He pouted and did a bad job of hiding said pout.

"This just adds to the list of reasons I won't go easy on him," he muttered miserably. "He's lucky we don't have time to go another round."

"Wait." My eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "You guys have done this before?" He sighed in utter defeat and slouched in his spot.

"Yugi and I were in his soul room playing a board game. The stakes were that the loser had to do something they wouldn't normally do of the winner's choice, within reason of course. As a little payback for pulling the outfit thing on me with Tea, I had Yugi put on colored contact lenses, apply white powder to his face, wear a shirt that showed a little of his chest, and go to school that day. I switched on him and he endure being a twilight vampire." As he regaled me in this little war he and Yugi participated in, it proved further that Yugi wasn't just a vessel, a tool. The Pharaoh only thought of the boy as a friend and equal, maybe even a brother. "...I couldn't endure the outfit I was in for the whole day, and lost."

"So-so what did you have to do?"

"I had to duel Kaiba. In front of my friends and Mokuba. In a Gods-forsaken tutu. We didn't even finish the first turn before Kaiba quit."

"Wow. Just wow." The man before me may have been an earthly incarnation of Horus, but he was also human. My insides twisted with guilt. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh. About everything. I know a mere apology doesn't make up for what I did. My hatred became its own beast when I refused to stop, and listen to the people that loved me. I was so angry with my life and I blamed it on you." A gentle hand squeezed my shoulder. I took a deep breath. "My evil side had grown a mind of his own, but I lit the fire. He is me and I am him, no matter how much I wish it wasn't so." My voice shook but I pushed onward. "I didn't want to believe that my father never cared about me, was willing to put me through all that pain. So I buried all those feelings and thoughts, and I guess with the shadow magic in the millenium items or something, my dark side was created and acted in my stead. I killed my own father, and convinced myself you wanted it to happen, or even made him hurt me."

…

I wanted my name and the items to be safe and protected. Back then, I didn't think on how it would affect the people I tasked that duty too. The world changed though and not even a divine vow could stand against time. Without thinking, I pulled the boy into a hug, and he returned it eagerly. There was nothing I could do to make up for the life they lived, not to mention those before them who suffered underground. The me of the past thought nothing of it, only saw the bigger picture. When I felt Marik calm down I began to withdraw only to be kept in place.

"Please, my King. Tell me what you think of me. I beg that you be honest." He released me to make eye contact. His eyes lacked the hatred and madness, and contained remorse, nervousness, and a desire to live his life. I remembered nearly destroying myself after Yugi's sacrifice. My aibou and my friends forgave me, gave me another chance. Marik did horrible things that would otherwise be unforgivable. His actions were inexcusable. However, I understood his reasons. And he seemed to know that.

We talked throughout the night. Our mistakes, our past, the battle for what we thought was right, we laid bare. When the time finally came for him to leave us, he gave me a message.

" _The time of the Pharaohs have long passed, but not yours. Carry on the Tombkeeper Legacy no more. Start your own."_


End file.
